


Bed in Breakfast

by AnotherAnon0



Series: A Complicated Affair [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Sergei is hungry and Albert is horny, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Sergei wants to have breakfast. Albert wants to have sex.A compromise is made (whether Albert likes it or not).
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker
Series: A Complicated Affair [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Bed in Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Know Thy Enemy's Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728102) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 



Albert always looked sweetest in the morning.

For almost that reason alone, Sergei didn't mind the old military habits that had him click awake no later than 5:45 a.m. It gave him a chance to turn to his side and take in the final few moments of Albert's rest. By the time the sun pierced through the sheer curtains of the bedroom, Sergei had mapped out every pore on Albert's face. He'd danced fingers over his nose, and chuckled to himself about the youthful puffiness of the blond's cheeks and eyelids. He'd adjusted the heavy duvet over his smaller body, and snuggled closer ever so carefully to take in the ripe smell wafting from the younger man's skin and tousled hair.

When Albert's blue eyes fluttered open, Sergei would always sigh. The orange glow of dawn sunk through them, making them deeper and brighter than they already were. It reminded Sergei of the sun casting out over the ocean.

"Mor..ning..." Albert mewled, stretching his arms over his head.

"Good morning, _Alik_!" Sergei beamed. He leaned down and offered his lips, which Albert immediately took in his. The sweet, tender pecks turned into heavier caresses, and Sergei couldn't help a chuckle when he felt Albert's tongue slip into his mouth and lap at his. He could feel the younger man's hands ruffling their way through his silver hair, encouraging him to extend the kiss.

One of the hands slowly slipped down to his neck, then his shoulder, eventually crawling its way around his massive waist. When Sergei felt a soft, whispy breath gasp out of Albert's throat, he knew what direction Albert wanted their morning to head.

And usually, he would have been all-too willing to comply. 

Almost always, in fact. But a problem quickly revealed itself.

**_Grrrrrrrrrww_ **

Sergei's stomach growled in upset at its emptiness, demanding as much attention as Albert was. 

By the time Albert had awoken, Sergei had already been awake for a few hours. He hadn't left the bed out of fear of disturbing the younger man, and even if he had managed to slip from it without Albert's notice, the blond's apartment was dreadfully small, and the noise from the kitchen would have easily penetrated the thin walls.

Sergei took a final, eager slurp at Albert's lips, grinning before planting yet another kiss on his forehead.

"First, breakfast." He said chipperly, darting from the bed and striding out of the bedroom with a casualness that missed the wide-snap open of Albet's eyes as the words dawned on him.

"W-what?" Albert stammered, pushing himself up on his forearms and furrowing his brow.

"Breakfast!" Sergei called back.

"Bre... No!" Albert snarled, looking down towards the noticeable tent over his hips in the duvet. He tossed the blanket aside and slipped from the mattress, following the clamouring that was coming from his kitchen with a disappointed scowl on his face.

"Excuse me!" He crossed his arms, waiting for Sergei to turn around. The older man was sorting through his cupboards and pulling ingredients out to set on the counter. He cast a look over his shoulder and immediately started giggling.

"I like your shorts, _malchik'zaichik_." He chortled stupidly at the bulge in Albert's sleeping shorts before turning back to his task.

The blond's mouth gaped with a gasp of indignation, "How dare you?" He said sternly, "You did _**this**_ and now you're just going to-- going to--"

"Make breakfast, _da_." Sergei said, matter-of-factly. He was measuring out some flour, the puffs of white exploding around him as the tiny measuring cups refused to comply with his massive fingers. 

Albert huffed, puffing up his chest like a slighted chipmunk. He watched Sergei's back for a moment, brows knitting together tighter and tighter with every passing second. Rapidly, he decided Sergei perhaps needed a bit of encouragement to help deliver the particular brand of _goods_ he wanted.

His hands slipped down to his boxers, pushing them down and kicking them away unceremoniously, leaving him totally naked. He then strode up to the older man with a smirk on his face, slipping his arms around the older man's side and poking his head under Sergei's arm with a " _pay attention to me, damnit_ " look beaming on his face.

Sergei's eyes dipped to where Albert's hips were pressed into his thigh, the younger man's erection clearly poking at the material of his thin, sleeping pants.

"But _malysh_..." He almost whined, lips pursing into a pout, "I did not eat last night because of training and I am a very big man--"

"Mmm yes you are..." Albert interrupted seductively. He dropped one of his hands down Sergei's naked chest, fingers quickly finding their way beneath the elastic band of his pants, "A _very_ big man."

Albert's fingers tickled through the neat bush of grey hair, pressing on until they came to the base of Sergei's thick manhood. Even flaccid he was impressive, but Albert was disappointed when the other man wasn't even the slightest bit aroused. Still holding Sergei's gaze, Albert bat his eyelashes cutely and began to massage the pads of his fingers down the Sergei's shaft, kneading the bundles of nerves beneath Sergei's foreskin with expert precision. It didn't take long for the massive cock to begin to respond to the ministrations, twitches of life blossoming firmness.

Albert saw Sergei's Adams apple bob, the slightest bit of a flush tickling at his cheeks.

"But _malysshhh_..." He mewled after a moment, "I'm hungryyyy."

The blond licked his lips with all the dramatic hypersexuality of an amateur porn model, "So am I..." 

He slipped to his knees gracefully, tugging Sergei's pants down with him. The small bit of attention he'd given the older man's cock had done wonders, the erection springing from the elastic band as it stretched over it, so thick and long it almost hit the counter before it. Albert pushed at one of Sergei's thighs, prompting him to turn a bit and give him better access to his hips. 

Albert immediately circled a hand around the base, lapping at the tender head greedily. He suckled and kissed the slit, moaning a bit louder and more wantonly than he normally would have under the directive of his sole-minded mission to get Sergei to regret his reluctance. He ran the flat of his tongue down the underside of the shaft, poking at the thick, strong veins still blooming through the firming flesh. He even let his attention slip down to Sergei's massive, round balls, planting delicate caresses on them before slipping one into his mouth with a loud _slurrrrrp_.

But when he went to glance upwards, hoping to offer a sultry glance to his lover, he wasn't met with the lusty response he had hoped for.

He was met with his own.

A reflection of himself.

On the underside of a metal mixing bowl.

"Sergei!" Albert choked, letting the sac fall from his lips. Sergei's head poked beside the bowl as he cocked it to the side, a smile on his face.

"I am making batter for _blinchiki_!" He beamed.

"I want you to make _batter_ for _me_!! _"_ Albert barked, practically pouting. 

Sergei sighed loudly, setting the bowl on the counter before assessing the tiny man kneeling before him, seemingly ready to throw a temper tantrum. 

" _Ladno, ladno_..." He said, reaching down suddenly and grabbing Albert by the shoulder with a tremendous hand, pulling him upwards with all the ease of a child picking up a doll. Albert gasped slightly as he was manhandled to his feet. With a swift, fluid motion, Sergei hooked his hands behind the younger man's thighs, lifting him until he was forced to clutch his legs around his waist, and his arms around his shoulders, for support. 

Albert began to blush fiercely, his eyes widening slightly as he came at a level face-to-face with his lover. Sergei's unscarred eye was glimmering deviously in that sultry way that always made the blond melt, and he immediately felt a tingle return to his belly as he watched Sergei lick his lips slowly.

"You are so needy, _malysh_..." He said, voice thickening, "Such an annoying little brat when you are needy, _da_?"

It was Albert's turn to swallow hard, his fingers dipping into the strong muscle of Sergei's back and his thighs tightening their clamp around his waist.

Sergei lifted a hand to his lips, presenting two thick, long fingers to him. "Open wide, _Alik_. Get them nice and wet."

Albert complied at break-neck speed, parting his lips and pushing his head forward over the digits before Sergei could even thrust them in on his own. He squeezed his lips shut over them, slurping loudly and rolling his tongue over and between them.

As he bobbed his head, his body rocked into the older man's gently. His eyelids fluttered, but he forced himself to keep them open as much as he could, drowning in the gaze Sergei was directing at him. He loved being the centre of attention. He loved being _Sergei's_ centre of attention.

"So, so needy." Sergei grinned, "My perfect little slut."

Albert shivered, pulling his head back until the digits slipped out. A string of saliva connected them to his lip for a fleeting moment.

"P-please..."

Sergei nodded, slipping his arm back under Albert's body and playing his soaked fingers down the deep cleft of Albert's plush bottom. He hooked his hand there, sliding down between the peachy cheeks until he could feel the Albert's well-used slit twitch beneath his touch. He stroked it gently, moistening the outside muscle before dipping a single finger inside, sighing contently at the giddy _squelch_ that accompanied his puncturing of the willing body in his arms.

"J-just..." Albert breathed, " _Ahhnn_..."

The blond was trying to shift his grip from one arm to the other, desperately pulling a hand away so he could offer some attention to his own erection. But it wouldn't take more than a few rough jerks before he needed to switch hands, feeling himself getting heavier and arms weaker with every little _pang_ of electricity that tickled through him.

"Fuhh...ck..." He moaned when the other man's finger brushed against his prostate, setting a roiling fire through the sensitive bundle of nerves there. He pushed harder into Sergei's chest, burying his head in the crook of the older man's sharp jawline.

"Ready, _malysh_?"

"Fucking **_please_**..."

Albert barely registered the split second that may have existed between Sergei withdrawing his finger and pushing his cock up towards his needy hole. All he could do was slink backwards to meet it, solely focused on getting it in his body as quickly as possible. He dropped his hips slightly, letting the fat head _pop_ past his slackened ring of muscle effortlessly.

Fireworks lit up behind his eyes, a loud gasp breathing warmly onto Sergei's flesh. 

"Oh-oh..." He moaned, lips twitching into a delirious smile as he felt himself sinking lower and lower onto the massive cock spearing him. Where his nose had been nuzzled in Sergei's jaw, it was now slid against his collarbone. But Albert could barely register his position change, eyelids lulling shut and arms desperately clinging to the back of Sergei's neck for support. A deep, delicious command snaked into Albert's ears as he felt a firm hand run up his back.

"Be a good boy and get to work, _malysh_..." Sergei growled, "You wanted this. Show me how much."

Albert shivered, his forehead scraping against Sergei's collarbone as he nodded in a show of compliance. 

Using the vice-like grip his legs had around the Colonel's waist, he began to slowly bounce and rock. Every little movement forced the cock to bury itself deeper inside of him, pressing against his walls as he rolled and jerked his hips, desperately trying to work the firm organ to press against his prostate.

Sergei wasn't providing much assistance, but Albert didn't mind. They'd fucked standing before, Sergei always commenting how much he loved to watch Albert hungrily try to work for his own pleasure. The younger man simply moaned and mewled, whimpering when he managed to twist and lift his hips just far enough to feel the edge of Sergei's handsome cockhead press against that sensitive bundle of nerves that drove him wild.

"Enjoying yourself, my little kitten?" He heard Sergei drawl, but again he could do nothing but nod pathetically, slick forehead swiping sweat against Sergei's chest. "You needed this quite badly, didn't you?"

" _Mmmhnnn_..!!"

Albert felt a hand comb across his bottom, Sergei gripping onto the plump flesh firmly and, without any warning, lifting Albert until he was almost pulled off of his cock completely. But before Albert could whine, Sergei tightened the grip and slammed him back down, fully sheathing himself once more. Albert tossed his head back and yelped, the roughness more than welcomed. 

"A-g-ag-gain!" Albert whimpered, "A-ga-ain!"

Sergei complied, the grip once more forcing Albert up and slamming him back down, prompting another whining gasp from the blond as he felt prostate was finally getting the beating it needed to take him over the edge.

"A-g... ain..." He moaned drowsily, "P-pleasseee..!"

"Mm... once more. I have to flip these..."

"Fl-lip wh--" Albert's half-assed attempt at a coherent thought was immediately interrupted by the sensation of being lifted and pushed down so firmly he couldn't control the orgasm that was forced from him. Tendrils of his white, pearly juice cast out onto Sergei's belly, accompanied by a howl of pleasure. He squeezed Sergei tightly, burying his head into the older man's collarbone with a whimper as the overwhelming sensations fired off from every nerve in his body.

Slowly, they dissipated. A soft, satisfied feeling replacing them. 

So embroiled in his own pleasure, Albert wasn't sure if Sergei had orgasmed, assuming, based on their past experienced, that he had. He couldn't quite feel the warmth in his innards that normally accompanied Sergei's virile loads, but figured it was just their position. Still impaled on the thick cock, Albert took a deep breath through his nose. He licked his lips, and softened the grip he had on the older man's body, hoping Sergei wouldn't drop him.

"See?" Albert spoke breathily through deep, heavy pants for air, "That wasn't so hard... and now you can... make breakfast." 

He swallowed and sighed contently, leaning back slightly so he could take in Sergei's face. He'd always loved the flush that came over Sergei's cheeks and lips after his orgasm -- it reminded him of the cute little blush the older man got when he drank too much vodka.

But the pleasant smile on Albert's face cracked off and fell to the floor, shattering on contact, the moment he looked at his partner and saw the thin pancake folding and twisting as it disappeared into Sergei's chewing maw. 

Albert blinked stoically, turning to cast a glance over his shoulder.

On the counter were two fully-prepared plates of Russian crepes. The strawberry jelly Sergei had somehow dolloped perfectly on top of the small stack in the midst of coitus glimmered at Albert mockingly, like a pair of red eyes. The folds of the handsome, perfectly-cooked _blin_ looked like a mouth ready to cackle at him.

"Get out of my house." Albert said, not even paying attention to the fact that he was still sitting on Sergei's cock.

"Can I take my _blini_ with me?"

" _ **GET. OUT**_."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this was inspired by the lovely SweetNSimple's AMAZING story "Know Thy Enemy's sister," and the conversations we ended up having afterwards. 
> 
> They have been a terrible influence on me because they have me writing consensual fluff and that's just SO not what I am supposed to be doing here.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! I wanted to get this out before I go dark for a bit on a plane home, and it just poured out of me so fast so I apologise for any mistakes I might have missed. I shall edit it a bit later, if I notice anything/remember.


End file.
